


come in with the rain

by Taeyn



Series: obey me: x-reader oneshots [4]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Amnesia, Hurt/Comfort, I promise it has a happy ending, Multi, but these two do cry/get upset several times because they miss you, gender neutral reader, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28106769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taeyn/pseuds/Taeyn
Summary: Diavolo’s face falls as he realises he’s made a mistake, he’s trying to soothe you when Barbatos quietly opens the door in his demon form, and you pass out cold in Diavolo’s arms.-You lose your memories. Diavolo and Lucifer still love you more than they can say.
Relationships: Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: obey me: x-reader oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088828
Comments: 17
Kudos: 124





	come in with the rain

Diavolo is very gentle and careful with you when he suspects you’ve lost your memories. When he realises you don’t know who he is at all, he’s incredibly patient, and thinks it best to explain from the beginning. This doesn’t go so well however, especially when he starts with a sincere “my name is Lord Diavolo and I’m the crown prince of the demon realm”, and you immediately start looking frantically around, not sure if you’re losing your mind or if you’ve actually died and this must be hell. Diavolo’s face falls as he realises he’s made a mistake, he’s trying to soothe you when Barbatos quietly opens the door in his demon form, and you pass out cold in Diavolo’s arms.

When you wake up again you’re in a comforting but lavish looking bedroom, Diavolo and Barbatos are kindly smiling at you, both looking quite human and in unassuming casual clothes. Diavolo softly opens again with “my name is Dia, you might not remember me right now, but I’m here to help.” He explains you’ve had a little mishap and temporarily lost your memories, but not to worry because he’ll make sure you’re alright until you feel like yourself again. You think they both have kind faces and they make you feel at ease.

Over the next few days you become more familiar with the estate Dia seems to live in, though to you it looks more like a palace. Diavolo and Barbatos make sure one of them is always near you in case you start getting overwhelmed, however as you start to become more comfortable, your panic attacks eventually happen less often. You notice many of the decorative sculptures and paintings in Dia’s estate have been covered by sheets, and Barbatos explains that the castle will soon be repainted, that is why. Out of curiosity you lift one of the sheets, and Dia and Barbatos exchange a worried glance when you see a very demonic looking statue.

You walk closer to Dia and ask why he looks so upset, but he just looks searchingly into your eyes, as if looking for a flicker of recognition, or maybe some adverse reaction from you. When you tell him it’s alright and you aren’t frightened by the statue, Dia looks slightly torn, there’s relief in his expression, but something a little regretful too. You take his hand and give it a gentle squeeze, you’re reminded of how he always used to hold his hands out to you when you first woke up, as if you were about to collapse any second. Your gesture seems to tug him back to the present, and Dia gives you a heartfelt, apologetic frown, saying you shouldn’t be the one comforting him. Then he recovers a little, chuckling and saying that demonic statue isn’t much to his taste either, it was his father’s.

Often the three of you eat in a beautiful gazebo overlooking Dia’s garden lake. You learn that most of the food here is prepared by Barbatos, who dips his head and bows a little when you express your amazement at his skill. Every night he presents the three of you with a course of several unique dishes, and now that you feel more confident with putting sentences together, you compliment each dish separately. Dia smiles at you warmly, thoroughly agreeing and saying that if there are any special comfort foods from the human world that you’d like, Barbatos would be able to make them with ease. You can tell Dia means this to be sweet, but his bubbly expression wilts a little when you take a moment to process his odd phrase. You’re about to ask what he means, but Dia is already hiding his face behind a large water glass as he suddenly feels the need to drink the whole thing.

A week passes before Diavolo feels assured enough of your recovery to allow Lucifer to visit. After you’d first woken up, you’d been easily unsettled by any visitors who weren’t Barbatos or Diavolo himself, so neither of them wants to overload you with too many new faces at once. Lucifer is having morning tea with Barbatos when Dia tells you that a friend of yours is here to see you. Lucifer stands as you walk over, but as you get closer you seem to become anxious, so Lucifer carefully sits down again, not wanting to intimidate you. He’s very quiet with you, murmuring that he hopes you feel well, and that he thinks of you often. You’re searching your heart, desperately trying to work out why you feel a pang in your chest when you see him. You think that he looks very grave, and quite sad.

When you don’t say anything, Lucifer drops his gaze. You think you see his mouth tremble, but then he looks displeased with himself, his expression becoming stern. You feel that you shouldn’t, but seeing him like that suddenly makes your hand drift toward his face, your palm nearly touching his cheek as you whisper “Luci..”

You don’t know what came over you or what you meant by that, but Lucifer’s eyes go wide as his breath catches. He looks at you as if desperately trying to hold something back, then manages a wavering smile instead, giving you a small, single nod.

Later, you realise you’ve fallen asleep in Dia’s drawing room, meeting new people tends to exhaust you like this. But you can hear hushed whispers in the hallway outside, and you’re suddenly worried that your unusual reaction earlier may have caused Dia some distress. Though he tries his best to hide it from you, you know Dia sometimes gets a wistful, sorrowful look on his face when he doesn’t realise you’re watching him.

You go to the door. To your surprise, it’s actually the other man who you see is upset, the one you called Luci. He has a gloved hand over his mouth and is leaning into Dia’s shoulder, trying to contain a harsh-sounding sob. Dia is holding him steadily, murmuring “hush, there now… it’s going to be alright...” you slowly move away, struck by the overwhelming feeling that Luci wouldn’t wish you to see him like this.

When Dia quietly returns to check on you later, he gives you a caring smile when he sees you’re awake and sits cross-legged with you on the sofa, then happily takes a bite of one of the scones he’s brought you. He gives a soft laugh and says he feels like a little nap himself, he’s probably not helping it by tucking into more of Barbatos’s tea cakes either. It strikes you then how genuinely he brightens your day and how at ease he is with you, yet you’ve never seen anyone here hug or comfort him in those moments when you know your memory loss has made him sad. You say, “...Dia?” and he gives a little hum in answer, some icing on his mouth from the scone.

“Is it okay if I hug you?” you ask softly, and Dia grabs a napkin as he gazes at you in surprise, he still has his mouth full. He nods straight away, many times in fact, then laughs and chokes a bit as you don’t wait, you just gently wrap your arms around him and hold him close. 

Diavolo’s heart feels achingly full as you hug him like you always did. He tries not to hold you too tight or press his face into your neck, but he’s missed you terribly and he’s suddenly allowed to be back in your arms. You rub his back soothingly, you can sense Dia is feeling overwhelmed and you understand how that feels too. You ask if he’s okay just to be sure, and Dia just gives a forceful nod into your shoulder, which makes you laugh a little, you feel like you’ve known him for so long. You take Dia for a walk around the gardens with you afterwards, holding his hand sometimes, even though he keeps smiling and wiping his eyes on the back of both his hands every time they happen to be free.

-

Despite feeling that you must have once known him better than he’s letting on, Lucifer doesn’t always call on you when he visits Dia’s estate. You’ve realised through snippets of conversation that ‘Lucifer’ is in fact the name he goes by, he won’t tolerate ‘Luci’ even in jest. In spite of this, Lucifer looks regretful and a little tentative when you begin calling him ‘Lucifer’, and for a moment you could’ve sworn he was about to ask if you’d please continue using his softer nickname instead.

You find out too that Dia’s full name is ‘Diavolo’, and you find it funny and endearing that he must’ve not wanted to be so formal with you by mentioning it. You afterward only call him ‘Diavolo’ if you’re both teasing and joking around with each other, which happens more frequently now that you’re not so weak as before. You hear Dia laughing more now too, and when you realise how cheery and bubbly he can be with you, you realise just how scared he must’ve been in those first few days when you could hardly smile back at him at all.

Just like with Dia, you’ve been getting to know Lucifer again slowly and gently, you know that being with you makes him emotional somehow. Sometimes on the days he doesn’t visit you, you’ll find something in the house that reminds you of him anyhow. Once, there was a beautiful vinyl record left in the study, its music had soothed you for hours when you couldn’t sleep. Another time, there was a midnight-blue flower curled next to your place-setting at dinner, its dark, inky petals resembled stars in the night sky. Though it was forbidding in it’s own way, something about it made you smile. Once, he gave you a funny sticker of himself riding a unicorn, which made you laugh so much that for once, you saw Lucifer smirk, then cross his arms as he said he’s happy you enjoyed it.

Another time, inexplicably, you found a single white feather.

-

You think you might give Lucifer a tiny keepsake too, even if it's just a small shell that you found at the edge of the forest. But the next time you see him, he’s in the middle of a heated argument. You’re returning from a walk when you overhear Barbatos’s calm voice, and then Lucifer’s entirely less controlled one.

“It’s only a possibility, Lucifer. Perhaps it isn’t fair for them to remain so far from other humans, who may be better placed to help-”

“Better _placed?_ What place do you imagine, Barbatos, is better than among those they love?”

Lucifer’s tone is low, something dangerous simmering beneath his usual poise.

“It’s not an unreasonable suggestion,” Dia says slowly, but his voice is heavy, as if he’s fighting every word. “I have no reason to believe that remaining in our realm is making things worse. But at the very least, I owe them that choice.”

You’ve never known Lucifer to speak harshly to Dia, but in the pause that follows, the air crackles with an unfamiliar tension. Something stirs in the corner of your memory but you push it aside. You don’t understand what they’re saying, only that this fight is about you and you need to help them fix it.

“...owe them?” Lucifer whispers.

Neither notices you as you quietly approach. You see a pained, broken look on Dia’s face, before he nods, allowing Lucifer to go on.

“-you don’t… no, Diavolo, how could you possibly understand what you owe? When you haven’t given yourself- all of yourself-”

A vague thread begins to tug behind your temples. You felt that same aching sensation in your chest as when you first met Lucifer, a sensation that becomes more painful the closer to both of them you get.

“-you loved- you _love_ them,” Lucifer whispers. “And yet you never swore yourself, never said those words, never trusted them-”

“Wait-” you manage, you can sense you don’t have long before you collapse. “-he did.”

Both Dia and Lucifer turn to you, Dia’s expression crumpling in anguish as you meet his gaze. Lucifer freezes, his heart quickening as he sees the telltale signs that you’re in pain, he makes a strangled, grief-stricken sound.

“Diavolo did make a pact with me,” you say softly, a small, genuine smile on your face as the memory returns. You can see Dia’s face as he knelt at your side, he was smiling at you with all the feeling in the world as you knelt too. You remember the shy, hopeful way he held your smaller hand between both of his, confessing he’d been terrified to do this for so long. He’s not the same sort of demon as Lucifer and the others, he’s not a fallen angel, not born of rage or war…

You remember the way Dia beamed at you as he said he wanted to be yours, then the way his smile slowly slipped, an unfamiliar note of panic in his voice as he asked if you were alright. The room had gone dark and unsteady, the same way it was becoming now...

“I’m so sorry-” you can hear Diavolo sobbing now, not in his usual reserved manner, but chokingly, he hunches over your limp body on the ground. You catch a glimpse of his tear-streaked face, he’s pleading something in his own language too. The language, which you now know, is of demons. “If I hadn’t… it was my fault-”

You take his hand and hold it to your face, everything feels so faraway now. Lucifer is at your other side, you think he’s yelling at you to wait, that he’s going to fix this, that you can’t and won’t leave him again.

You want to tell them that you love them, that neither of them is to blame...

“I’m so glad I remembered,” you hear yourself whisper, and from somewhere in the darkness, you think you hear Lucifer scream.

-

When you wake up again you’re in a comforting but lavish looking bedroom. Diavolo is kneeling by your side, one of his wings awkwardly dislodging all the little trinkets from your bedside table, the other wing looming over you. He’s been holding your arm and crying into your sleeve for so long that your arm is numb and tingly, your sleeve is soaked, and Diavolo’s breathing is coming in quiet sobs. Lucifer is standing with his arms crossed by the window, his expression impenetrable. You’d think he was furious, if he didn’t have his wings nearly curled around himself, which only makes him look lost.

Diavolo startles when he sees you’re awake. He fumbles for a tissue, still looking shocked as he swallows and clears his throat, his voice halting as he mutters Lucifer’s name. Lucifer makes a terse sound and gestures at Dia as he closes the space between you, and all of a sudden the tissues are the least of Diavolo’s problems as he realises you’re staring at him in his full demon form. He thinks he must look horribly frightening. He's too upset to help that now.

“My name is D-iavolo,” Diavolo says shakily, smiling through his tears as he collects himself for you. “-you might not remember me right now, but I'm here to hel-”

“Dia, of course I remember you,” you say softly, pulling him into a gentle hug. “We’re in a pact, remember?”

Diavolo stiffens, then makes a low sound as you hold him tight, his face pressed into the crook of your shoulder. Lucifer has frozen midway to your side, as if he doesn’t wish to breathe and somehow undo what he just heard.

“You too, Luci,” you whisper to him, trying to smile reassuringly as you hold one of your hands toward Lucifer too. You mean it to be sweet, but for a moment you’re not sure if Lucifer is ready for a hug yet, you have an awful feeling neither of them had known if you’d even wake.

But the next second Lucifer is in your arms, holding you tighter than you ever thought possible.

“Don’t you ever call me anything else again,” he mutters, his expression severe as he cups your face in his palms. Diavolo gives a sputtery laugh as he finally finds his bearings.

“Does that go for me as well, Luci?” Diavolo manages a half-grin, then he folds back into your arms like he never wishes to leave, Lucifer’s only reply is to loop his arm over Diavolo’s shoulders too, pulling you both in.

-

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!! ;w; <3
> 
> so far my fluff/sickfic obey me writing is mostly on Wattpad in case anyone wants to find me there :'33 my username is ‘knightfelix’, I follow everyone back!! c:
> 
> <https://www.wattpad.com/user/knightfelix>


End file.
